


Chapter 12 - Mor's POV

by SchmaySchmay



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmaySchmay/pseuds/SchmaySchmay
Summary: All dialogue belongs to Sarah J. Maas. My first ever fanfic. Be gentle. Mor's POV of rescue Feyre after Tamlin locks her up in the manor.





	

“Mor!” Rhys winnowed into my room, in front of me. “I need your help.”  
“Rhys what happened?” He was pacing pulling at his hair and breathing heavily.  
“He locked her up. She’s trapped in the manor. I-“ he swallowed thickly and gave me mournful look. Like he always did when he asked me to do something that going to be difficult.  
“What do I need to do?”  
“Go get her.”

*******

I winnowed to the border of the Spring Court. It was only a short run to the manor, but I ran as fast as I could. Feyre was locked up, trapped in her home, by the man she loved. I understood. My own panic rose as I thought of my father and when they’d tried to sell me off to the disgusting heir of the Autumn Court. I wouldn't let myself think of that. Not right now. Feyre needed me. I had to be there for her.  
I quickly scanned for Tamlin, the High Tool of Spring and ran for the manor, to get Feyre, to get the mate of my cousin and High Lord. I could see ice and fire, wind and darkness swirling madly in the manor through the open main doors. A woman, a servant most likely was screaming into the void. Screaming Feyre’s name.  
I ran into the house, quickly knocking the guards unconscious. I wasn’t here to start a war, only to rescue my friend. I grabbed Feyre beneath and knees and around her back. I glanced at the servant once. She gave me a sad look. “Please – please take care of her.”  
“Consider yourselves very, very lucky that your High Lord was not here when we arrived. Your guards will have one hell of a headache when they wake up, but they’re alive. Be grateful.” I warned the servant.  
I began walking from the house as Feyre opened her mouth to speak. “Did you think his shield would keep us from you? Rhys shattered it with half a thought.” Feyre clung to me tighter, looking only more panicked.  
“You’re free,” I swallowed thickly, telling her the words that had once saved me. Free, not safe or protected, but free. “You’re free.”  
I carried her across the green hills of spring and into a cave. Feyre immediately started thrashing against me, in the dark and confined space of the cave. I spoke to her again, “You’re out; you’re free” I told her again and again until we finally hit the light and open air.  
Rhys growled as he saw me with Feyre, still mostly undone and struggling in my arms.  
“I did everything by the book,” I passed Feyre to him. I watched for a moment as Rhys looked at her, caressing her with the softest and most loving kind of darkness he could posses. Feyre finally started taking in air, letting his darkness soothe her and seduce her to sleep.  
“Then we’re done here.”


End file.
